Pikku Kinastelua
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: Mitä hyvää lupaa missio, jonka pääelementtinä on Naruton aikoinaan kehittelemä Sexy no Jutsu? Ei sitten mitään! Liity seuraan, kun Naruto ja Sasuke saavat epätavallisen mission ja heidän on selvittävä naisellisin avuin. Kukaan ei tunnista heitä, kylään tulee muukalaisia ja mikään ei lupaa hyvää. Yikes!
1. Chapter 1

Ilta-aurinko laski Konohan kylän taa ja pieni tuulenvire heilutteli puiden oksia. Aurinko kurotteli vielä kylään valaistakseen vielä hetkeksi kuivat kadut, joilla tuuli puhalteli hiekkaa. Kaikkialla oli rauhallista, lukuun ottamatta pientä, tai no pientä ja pientä, harjoittelukenttää kylän laitamilla, sillä siellähän se sijaitsee. Siellä harjoittelee kaksi nuorta. Toinen vaalea ja sinisilmäinen, toinen tummahiuksinen ja tummasilmäinen. Naruto ja Sasuke toisin sanoen. Harmaahiuksinen sensei lukee kirjaansa, Icha Icha Paradicen ensimmäistä osaa tietenkin, täysin poissa tästä maailmasta (siis tietenkin siellä kirjansa uumenissa, mitä te oikein ajattelitte) ja tietämätön edessään käymässä olevasta tappelusta, jossa kumpikin yritti kauempaa katsellen tappaa toisen, läheltä se näytti vain typerältä pikku kinastelulta.

Tappelun aihe se vasta mielenkiintoinen on, tosin en tiedä tarkalleen minkä takia se ei pysynyt pelkkänä sanasotana, sillä sellaisena se todellakin alkoi. Sensei, Kakashi nimeltään, lupasi tarjota hyvin menneistä harjoituksista heille aterian, kunhan vain olisivat yhtä mieltä mitä he haluaisivat syödä ja missä he haluaisivat syödä. Naruto halusi ramenia, kun taas Sasuke halusi mielummin sushia. Siitä johtui tämä nujakointi.

"Ramen!!!" Naruto huusi.

"Ei takuulla, dobe. Tiesitkös, että kala kasvattaa järkeä. Siitä olisi sinullekin hyötyä.", Sasuke irvaili Narutolle, joka hyökkäsi Sasuken kimppuun kahta kauheammin, kädet kohti kurkkua, pyrkien mitä ilmeisimmin kuristamaan Sasuken. Kuten arvata saattaa, taistelu jatkui niin myöhään, että kaikki ruokapaikat olivat jo sulkeneet ovensa ja omistajat menneet onnellisina nukkumaan.

Kotiin tallustellessaan Naruto ajatteli tyhjää vatsaansa ja lukuisia taisteluita Uchihan kanssa. "Sasuke on ääliö, eikä muuksi muutu." Naruto päätti hiljaa mielessään, kun avasi kotioveaan. "Aina haastamassa riitaa ja nimittelemässä Narutoa." Pakko saada ruokaa.

Sasuke puolestaan, myöskin kotiaan kohti tallustellen, mietti jatkuvia riitoja Naruton kanssa. Tosin Sasuken ajatukset, vaikkakin samaa asiaa ajatellen kuin Naruto, olivat järkevähköjä. Hän kyseli itseltään asioita, joilla ei ollut mitään tarvetta tulla ajatelluiksi. Kysymyksiä Narutolle, kysymyksiä muille ja kysymyksiä hänelle itselleen. "Miksi Me olemme aina toistemme kurkuissa kiinni? Ei se Minun vikani ainakaan ole, minä vain puolustauduin blondin hyökkäyksiltä ja annoin takaisin sanoilla. Mutta miksi Minun oli aina pakko sanoa jotain? Ja miksi Naruto pamautti kahta innokkaammin takaisin." No, ehkä siinä oli jotain syytä Sasukessakin… Vai mitä sanotte? Tehän sen paremmin tiedätte..

Kotiin päästyään Sasuke avasi tietokoneen ja laittoi hakukoneeseen sanaksi Uzumaki Naruto. Ihan vain huvin vuoksi vain, tietenkin. Sanalle löytyi monta vastaavuutta ja Sasuke päätti valita niistä arpomalla yhden, johon tutustuisi paremmin. Avatessaan linkin sivustoille Sasukea alkoi epäilyttää ja hän päätti lisätä hakuun myös oman nimensä, ehkä sieltä löytyisi selitys tappeluille. Tai ainakin Sasuke ajatteli niin. En minä! Englanninkielinen otsikko ei oikein auennut Sasukelle, joten hän ei voinut varautua mihinkään mikä sivuilla odotti. Sen takia voi varmaan sanoa, että Sasuke EI osannut odottaa mitään tälläistä. Sasuke oli aivan hämmentynyt, eikä voinut ymmärtää näkemäänsä, mutta tarkemmin ajatellen siinä kyllä oli JOTAIN järkeä. Aivan varmasti. (Älä, Sasuke! Älä ota niitä todesta! Kirjoittaja kirkuu.). Ja ensimäistä kertaa elämässään Uchiha Sasuke punastui, korviaan myöten.

Seuraavana aamuna Konohan sillalla, Team 7 normaalilla kokoontumispaikalla.

"Huomenta! Eikö Kakashi-sensei ole vieläkään tullut, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto huusi tullessaan sillalle. Sakura oli Tsunade opissa ja siksi ei tullut tapaamisiin sillalle

"Ei, dobe. Kyllä, hän oli täällä ja jätti ohjeet kirjekuoressa. Kerrankin vain 10 minuuttia myöhässä." Sasuke vastasi heilauttaen kirjettä: "Meidän pitää mennä harjoituskentälle ja harjoitella... Tässä on kirje osoitettuna sinulle. Siellä kaiketi on kerrottu jutsut, joita meidän tulee harjoitella. En vain ymmärrä miksi ne on osoitettu sinulle." Sasuke pohti.

"Jaa a... Ehkä minun tulee opettaa sinua, teme." Naruto virnisteli.

"Unissasi ehkä... Tässä tämä kirje, avaa se."

Naruto sieppaa kirjeen Sasukelta, avaa sen ja alkaa nauramaan, lopulta päätyen maahan kierimään naurunpuuskissaan.

"Lopeta jo, dobe. Mitä siinä luki?" Sasuke hermostui blondiin.

"Minun pit... pitää opettaa sinulle... Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto vastasi naurunpuuskien lomassa.

"Siis, mikä?!" Sasuke huudahti pahinta peläten.

"Sitten näet." Naruto vastasi virnistellen ja lähti harppomaan kohti harjoituskenttää, Sasuke pian perästä seuraten ja pahinta peläten. Tai no, ei peläten, Sasuket näet eivät pelkää.

Kentälle päästessään Sasuke ei nähnyt kuin vaaleahiuksisen tytön, joka istui keskellä kenttää Sasukea katsellen. Sasuke ihmetteli mihin Naruto oli häipynyt ja päätti istua puun juurelle tätä odottamaan. Tyttö nousi ja lähti kävelemään kohti Sasukea. "Voi ei, toivottavasti ei taas joku fanaatikko." Sasuke ajatteli ja puuskahti itsekseen, hän ei todellakaan jaksanut yhtäkään sellaista tänään. Edellinen ilta oli ollut jo ihan tarpeeksi harmillinen, tänään ei todellakaan ollut Sasuken paras päivä.

"Sasuke-teme, miksi sinä tänne jäit. Minun piti opettaa sinulle se jutsu." Tyttö tuli nurisemaan Sasukelle.

"Naruto?" Sasuke kysyi, sillä kukaan muu ei uskaltanut käyttää hänestä tuota nimitystä. Kuului possahtava ääni ja Naruto seisoi tytön paikalla.

"Kuka sitten olisin ollut?" Naruto tuhahti, samalla virnistellen tyypilliseen Narutomaiseen tapaansa. Ilme näytti hyvin hullunkuriselta. Muilla ilme olisi näyttänyt halveksuvalta, ilkeältä tai muuten vain typerältä. Narutolle se sopi.

"Ja TUOKO on se jutsu, joka sinun pitää minulle opettaa." Sasuke kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Jep. Se on oma keksintöni!" Naruto kertoi ylpeänä."Tule jo! Katsos käsimerkki on tämä ja sitten..." blondi alkoi opettaa innoissaan ja Sasukella oli vaikeuksia pitää pokkansa. (00 En voi uskoa, että todella kirjoitin sen!)

"Mikähän idea senseillä oikein oli, kun halusi Sasuken opettelevan jutsun, jonka NARUTO oli kehitellyt." Sasuke ajatteli miettiessään itselleen hahmoa….

* * *

Jatkan, jos toivotaan. En jatka, jos ei toivota. Loogista, eikö? Sitä ei kannata kuitenkaan odottaa kovin pian, sillä jatko ei ole aivan vielä selvillä vesillä. On tuota ja tätä muuta kirjoitettavaa, joita en ole saanut koneelle ja olen saanut. Muita kirjoituksia löytyy muualta, loogista (Pidän siitä sanasta nyt, olen väsynyt).O ZZzzZZzZzzZzzzZ) Jokohan ois tarpeeksi pitkä. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto oli vaativa opettaja, mutta myös rento. Sasuken ponnistellessa Naruto naureskeli tämän virheille ja heitteli kommentteja ja ohjeita mitä pitäisi korjata. Lopulta Sasuke hallitsi jutsun, tosin sillä seurauksella, että Narutolla oli vatsakramppi kaiken nauramisen jälkeen.

"Ja nyt mennään kokeilemaan toimivatko valeasut kylässä!" Naruto sanoi Sasukelle, joka oli sanaton.

"Onko pakko..?" Sasuke ei todellakaan halunnut näyttää tätä hahmoa muille..

" Ja muuten, me tarvitsemme valeasuillemme nimet. Sinä olet Yuki ja minä Yumi ja me olemme sisaruksia. Tunnemme Naruton ja Sasuken, mutta asumme Hiekkakylässä. Tässä otsapanta. Olemme täällä lomailemassa ja meillä on asunto keskustassa. Selvä?" Naruto ohjeisti, "Hei, minun nimeni on Yumi. Mikä sinun nimesi on? Muista hymyillä!"

"Minun nimeni on Yuki. Hauska tutustua!" Sasuke vastasi hieman vastahakoisesti.

" Ja nyt mennään hakemaan tarvittavat tavarat ja muutetaan! Käydään ensin meillä ja sitten mennään teille. Ja muuten älä ota paljon vaatteita. Meille on varattu joitakin vaatteita, rahaa ja ruokaa..", Naruto selitti samalla virnistellen, mikä teki puheesta hieman normaalia epäselvempää. ''Tytöt'' lähtivät kohti kylää.

* * *

Sakura oli matkalla Sasuken talolle. Hän oli saanut Tsunadelta iltapäivän vapaaksi ja oli päättänyt käydä katsomassa sattuisiko Sasuke olemaan kotona. Ja mistä tietää vaikka tämä suostuisi lähtemään vaikka kävelylle.

Sasuke ei ollut kotona, mutta Sakura meni silti sisään. Asunto oli siisti ja tumma, pääväreinä tummansininen, musta ja ruskea. Sakura huomasi yhdellä pöydällä tietokoneen, joka oli päällä. Sakura katsoi ympärilleen ja huomatessaan, ettei lähettyvillä ollut muita, hän meni koneelle. Hän uskoi löytävänsä sieltä jotain, mitä käyttää hyväkseen.  
Omat tiedostot, ei mitään;  
Videoleikkeet ei mitään;  
Sivuhistoria, MITÄ?!  
Sakura törmäsi sivustoille, jolle Sasuke oli eksynyt aikaisemmin. (Ja uskon teidän jo aikaisemman perusteella tietävän suunnilleen mitä tarkoitan).

N. 100 metriä Sasuken talolta

"Muistat sitten pitää roolistasi kiinni, vaikka sitten oltaisiinkin sisällä, Yuki." Yumi kuiskutteli toiselle tytölle.

" Joo, joo... Ymmärretty. Olen Yuki Hiekkakylästä. Tulin Konohaan lomailemaan sisareni Yumin kanssa Olen harjoitellut kunain käyttöä, koska se on mielestäni söpö. Lempiruokani on okonomiyaki ja lempivärini punainen. Veriryhmäni on AB ja horoskooppini vesimies. Emme tunne kylästä kuin Uzumakin ja Uchihan, jotka ovat lähteneet Kakashin käskystä harjoittelumatkalle. Käyn Uchihalla, koska lainaan häneltä joitakin tavaroita ja minulla on siihen allekirjoitettu lupa. Menikö oikein? Ja asiasta tietävät Kakashi, Tsunade ja sinä?" Sasuke toisti pirteällä äänellä. Ittai! Kone taisi jäädä auki! Täytyy sulkea se nopeasti, ennen kuin Naruto huomaa! Hän ajatteli hätäisesti heidän kääntyessä Sasuken pihaan. Sasuke huomasi ulko-oven olevan auki ja hän ei sitä auki ollut jättänyt.

"Yumi, Sasuke taitaa olla aika huolimaton. Lähteä nyt harjoitusmatkalle ja jättää ovi auki.." Sasuke yritti viestiä Narutolle, ettei kaikki ollut nyt oikein kunnossa.  
Naruto ihmetteli. Miksi Sasuke sanoisi noin? Ja sitä paitsi, Sasuke on niin huolellinen, ettei jättäisi oveaan auki saatikka lukitsematta. Ahaa! Sitä se siis oli! Joku on tuolla!

"Ole huoletta Yuki. Unohtaminen on inhimillistä. Jopa Sasukelle." Naruto vastasi iskien silmäänsä toiselle ymmärryksen merkiksi.

Äkkiä piiloon, etteivät nuo huomaa minua! Mitähän ne oikein ovat täältä hakemassa? Keitä he oikein ovat? Puhuvat Sasuke-kunistakin kuin vanhasta ystävästä tai poikaystävästä! Poikaystävästä! Ei, ei se saanut olla totta! Mutta tyttöjä on kaksi... Kummatkin kauniita ja hoikkia, kuin malleja. Aargh! Sakuran päässä risteili useita ajatuksia vain muutamassa sekunnissa. Sakura oli piiloutunut sohvapöydän alle, kun oli huomannut joidenkin tulevan kohti taloa. Nyt hän kuunteli tyttöjen keskustelua sieltä käsin.

"Yuki, koeta pitää pientä kiirettä. Meidän pitää olla asunnolla jo tunnin päästä. EI me voida myöhästyä heti ekana päivänä. Me vaikutettais ihan sairaan epäkohteliailta. Tutustuttaisiinpa mahdollisimman moniis, nyt kun kerran täällä ollaan. Myydänköhän täällä jossain okonomiyakia?Sääli muuten, että Naruton ja Sasuken piti lähtee harjotusmatkalle, ois ollu niin mukava nähä niitä taas..." Yumi pulisi lähes lakkaamatta Yukin vastaillessa lyhyesti.  
Kun Sasuke oli vihdoin saanut tavitsemansa kerättyä (ja tietokoneen suljettua ^^) he lähtivät talosta rupatelle keskenään. Kukaan ei siis olisi voinut näiden käytöksen perusteella heitä tunnistaa. Ennen kuin pojat (tai tytöt, miten vain) kääntyivät pihasta pois keskustaan johtavalle tielle, Sakura vilkaisi heitä. Kaksi Hiekkakyläläistä nuorta. Tumma ja vaalea. Kummatkin pitkiä ja hoikkia. Sakura listasi tuntomerkit. Yumi ja Yuki tulisivat tuntemaan hänet...

* * *

"Huh, huh... Olipa siinä urakka, mutta saimmepa kaiken paikoilleen, vai mitä? Eikö voitaisi mennä jo syömään? Minulla on nälkä...", Naruto nurisi Sasukelle heidän laittaessa viimeisiä tavaroita paikoilleen. Asunto näytti jo kahden tytön asuttamalta. Siinä oli keittiö, makuuhuone kahdella sängyllä, olohuone ja suihku. Kaikki huoneet erilaisilla pastellisävyillä.

Yleisilme oli siisti ja pirteä, juuri sellainen missä kumpikaan ei kauaa olisi vapaaehtoisesti ollut. Mutta sille ei nyt voinut mitään. Heillä oli tehtävä, eikä siitä noin vain livahdeta.  
Kumpikin tytöistä (puhuttelen heitä nyt näin) oli vaihtanut asusteensa sopivampaan. Kummallakin oli hame, joka ylettyi hieman polven alapuolelle. Yukilla oli punainen ja Yumilla vihreä.

"Lähdetään nyt sitten sinne syömään. Ei tuota kestä Erkkikään..." Yuki huikkasi ovelta, " Ja sitä paitsi, meidän pitää käydä Tsunaden luona vielä tänään!".

Tyttöjen astuessa ovesta ulos he näkivät Sakuran tulevan heitä kohti hymy kasvoillaan.

"Hei! Minä olen Haruno Sakura! Te olette varmaan Yumi ja Yuki? Sasuke kertoi teidän tulevan mahdollisesti tänään ja pyysi opastamaan teitä tarvittaessa!" Sakura sanoi reippaasti.  
Se oli siis Sakura! Aamulla Sasuken asunnolla ollut oli Sakura! Molemmat ajattelivat ja vilkaisivat toisiaan. Kumpikin oli huomannut saman.

"Kiitos huomaavaisuudesta, Haruno-kun. Tämä on erittäin mukava yllätys. Me jo luulimme, että Sasuke ja Naruto ovat lähteneet meitä karkuun!" Sasuke vastasi Sakuralle.

" Kutsukaa minua vain Sakuraksi. Olette menossa syömään? Saanko suositella teille yhtä paikkaa?" ja vastausta odottamatta hän lähti kuljettamaan heitä kohti lähintä ruokapaikkaa.

~*~

"Huuh... Sepä oli ristikuulustelu! Mutta kaikki taisi mennä oikein? Nyt Tsunaden luo!" Yumi höpötti melkein itsekseen heidän kulkiessaan Hokagen ovea kohti. Heidät kutsuttiin sisään samantien.

"Hyvää päivää Yumi ja Yuki. En odottanut teitä aivan näin pian, mutta hyvä kun tulitte jo.  
Gaara saapuu aivan pian ja liittyy seuraamme. Hän tulee kulkemaan teidän kanssanne aina välillä. Konohasta oppaiksi saatte Shikamarun ja Nejin (sorry, nakitin Nejin). Älkää pilailko heidän kustannuksellaan. Ah, Gaara tule sisään!" Hokage sanoi.

Gaara astui huoneeseen ja silmäsi ympärilleen. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat hetkeksi tyttöjen kohdalla ja kulmat kurtistuivat, kuin hän kaivelisi muistiaan. Sitten tämä loi kysyvän katseen Hokageen.

"Teidän on paras näyttää hänelle.", Tsunade huokaisi.

"Jaa näissä vaatteissa?!" Yumi kiljahti. Gaara kohotti kulmiaan ja näytti selvästi kiinnostuneelta.

"Tottele Hokagea!" Yuki komensi toista. Samalla kuului possahtava ääni ja tyttöjen paikalle ilmestyi Naruto ja Sasuke hieman kummallisessa vaatetukssa. Gaaran silmät levisivät.

"Näin asia on. Voitte muuttaa takaisin. Gaara, pyydämme sinulta palvelusta. Sinun täytyy ottaa heidät huomaasi ja vahtia, että he oppivat tarvittavat Hiekkakylän tavat." Tsunade sanoi Gaaralle, joka nyökkäsi erittäin hämmentyneen näköisenä.

"Et saa kertoa asiasta kenellekään. Vain tässä huoneessa olevat tietävät asian oikean laidan."  
"Yo!" kuului samassa ikkunalta, kun Kakashi päätti ilmaantua paikalle, "Yumi, Yuki, näytättepä hyvältä tänään.", tosin tämän seurauksena Kakashi sai väistää muutamaa kunaita tyttöjen suunnalta.

"Ja nyt, kun kaikki on selvää, esittelen teidät oppaillenne. Gaara, en usko sinun tarvitsevan opasta, joten saat mennä jo.", Tsunade antoi määräykset, " Neji! Shikamaru! Tulkaa sisään!".

Ovesta astui sisään kaksi nuorukaista, joista toinen sanoi: "Mikä on tehtävämme?".

"Noh, ei teidän tarvitse olla noin asiallisia. Te toimitte oppaina näille tytöille, joten pitäkää heistä hyvää huolta. Ja pitäkää itsenne kurissa, sillä he osaavat kyllä puolustautua. He eivät varmaan pahastuisi pienestä ottelusta harjoittelukentillä. Pyytäkää joitakin muita mukaanne.", Tsunade hymyili Nejille ja Shikamarulle, jotka eivät olleet osanneet odottaa aivan tälläistä tehtävää…


	3. Chapter 3

No niin, hyvät naiset ja herrat. Saanko esitellä, vihdosta viimein, jatkoa pikku kinastelulle! Jatkamme melkein siitä mihin jäätiin. Harjoituskentiltä.

Kiittäkää jatkosta mp3-soitintani, ah niin uskollista vehjettä, sisartani, joka käski minun lukemisen sijasta kirjoittaman tätä ja tietysti minua, jonka kiero mieli kehitteli kaiken.

Mutta en tietenkään ota kaikkea kiitosta itselleni. Ilman lukijoita en olisi todellakaan jatkanut tätä pientä väkerrystä, jota Pikku Kinasteluksi kutsun. Kommentoijat kunniaan, eikä unohdeta kärkkäitä arvostelijoita!

Ja betaahan minulla ei vieläkään ole, ettäs kärsikäät.

Kiitos ja kumarrus aikaisemmista kommenteistanne ja mielenkiinnostanne. Toivottavasti saan kiinnitettyä mielenne tälläkin

kertaa yhtä hyvin. kumartaa.

YUKI on Sasuke ja YUMI on Narre, ihan vain muistutukseksi.

* * *

PIKKU KINASTELUA II

Nelikko, tai itse asiassa viisikko (Neji ja Shikamaru olivat raahanneet edelleen huomaamattoman järkyttyneen Gaaran mukaansa henkiseksi tueksi.) oli saapunut harjoituskenttien laidalle. Tsunaden kehotuksen mukaisesti opaskaksikko oli päättänyt ainakin näyttää tytöille kentät ja mikäli mahdollista, käyttää osan ajasta treenaten. Ehkäpä Hiekkakylän tytöistä olisi edes jonkin verran vastusta.

- Nämä ovat Konohan harjoittelukentät. Oletteko taistelleet paljon? Ja mikäli olette, saako tiedustella, mitä te oikein osaatte? Ei millään pahalla, mutta tämän kylän tytöistä ei ole oikein vastusta... Neji kertoili samalla koettaen kalastella tietoja tytöistä. Sasuke ja Naruto kuitenkin huomasivat tämän ja ottivat huomioon omat taitonsa, vasta opitut ja entiset, kertoessaan itsestään.

-Minä suosin tulta ja aseita, kunait ovat niin verrattoman söpöjä. Yumi taasen käyttää melkein mitä huvittaa, hän on kuitenkin aika nopea. Eikö leikkimielinen taistelu kertoisi sanoja enemmän. Konoha vastaan Hiekkakylä,jos Gaara-kun vain tukee meitä? Sasuke räpäytti silmiään nätisti katsoen vuorotellen kumpaankin oppaaseen. Sasuke oli harjoitellut iskutaitoja edellisenä iltana peilin edessä. (oh! I wish I could have seen that! eyes sparkling)

Shikamaru raapi päätään mietteliäästi ja tuhahti sitten: -Tuskin tuosta mitään haittaakaan on... Pelkään vain, että te loukkaannutte. Vaivalloista... Neji?

-Kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta. Mikä ettei, mutta en aio pidätellä vain koska olette tyttöjä, toinen poika vastasi.

-Hyvä, vähempään emme olisi tyytyneetkään, Yumi virnisti ja käveli Yukin kanssa kauemmas.

He asettuivat selät vastakkain, toinen jalka ylhäällä niin, että heidän jalkapohjansa olivat vastakkain. Se takasi nopean alkuvauhdin ja sitä paitsi, he näyttivät seksikkäiltä.

Kuin samasta suusta tytöt kysyivät: -Valmiina? kuulostaen hyvin ilkikurisilta JA haastavilta.

Nejiltä ja Shikamarulta oli loksahtanut suu auki. Nämä kokosivat itsensä nopeasti kasaan ja nyökkäsivät. Vaikka tytöt olivat nättejä... ei... nätti oli liian laimea sana. Seksikkäitä? Heidän mielensä ei saanut lipsua taistelusta. Pian rauhoituttuaan kumpainenkin nyökkäsi ja tytöt ponkaisivat erilleen. He onnistuivat lähdössä niin hyvin, että he pystyivät pitämään alkuvauhdin hyvin yllä vielä toisella ja kolmannella hyökkäyksellä.

Neji ja Shikamaru olivat hämmästyneitä. Tytöt eivät todellakaan olleet mitään aloittelijoita, päinvastoin, jo heidän nopeutensa oli uskomaton. Pojat eivät pystyneet seuraamaan tarkasti missä Yumi ja Yuki menivät. Ei heitä kuitenkaan vielä oltu päihitetty. Nejin silmät ja Shikamarun varjojutsut eivät olleet vielä käytössä.

Gaara katseli Sasuken ja Naruton taistelua. He olivat oppineet perusasiat nopeasti ja he olivat saaneet siirtyä taistelutekniikoihin. Pojat hallitsivat jo helpompia hiekkajutsuja ja Sasukelle hän oli opettanut pari Hiekkakyläläistä tulijutsua. Narutoa hän oli harjoittanut nopeudessa, ilmeisesti poika oli opettanut samat asiat ystävälleen, sillä heidän nopeutensa vastasivat toisiaan. Naruto tosin pääsisi vielä hieman nopeampaa..

-Yumi, astetta nopeampaa! Gaara huusi ohjeen Narutolle, joka nyökkäsi ja lisäsi nopeuttaan.

Vauhdinlisäys sai oppaat jälleen hämmästymään. Kuinkakohan lujaa tytöt oikein pääsivät? No, tuskin Yumin ja Yukin stamina kestäisi enää kauaa tuolla vauhdilla. Nejin ja Shikamarun ajatukset menivät lähes samaa rataa. Gaara teki sivussa käsimerkkejä ja esti jälleen yhtä shurikenia osumasta tyttöihin. Toinen tytöistä nyökkäsi nopeasti kiitokseksi, sitä kumpi niin oli tehnyt, ei Gaarakaan osannut sanoa. Sasuke ja Naruto liikkuivat jo niin nopeasti, ettei heistä erottanut kumpi oli kumpi.

Naruto pysähtyi hetkeksi, heitti kunain ja vaihtoi suuntaa. Sasuke meni noin viisikymmentä metriä kauempana ja mukaili toisen liikkeitä ja hyökkäyksiä. Kun molemmat, Neji ja Shikamaru kääntyivät Naruton kunain yllättämänä, Naruto ja Sasuke hyökkäsivät takaa ja nappasivat oppaansa tiukasti kiinni.

- Äh, te voititte, Shikamaru myönsi vastahakoisesti, kun tytöt päästivät irti.

- Mutta! Ette pääse tästä näin vähällä. Koska voititte, tulee meidän tarjota teille lounas. Myös sinulle Gaara! Neji jatkoi ja hieroi kipeytynyttä päätään etusormillaan.

- Kiitos, Neji ja Shikamaru, hyväksymme mielellämme tarjouksenne. Ehkä voisitte kutsua muitakin paikalle, jotta leidimme pääsevät tutustumaan kylän muuhun nuorisoon, Gaara ehdotti pientä kostoa ajatellen. Mutta hän pettyi hieman, kun Sasuke ja Naruto kiljaisivat yhtä aikaa. Toinen kääntyi ja kiitti nätisti niiaten ja tiedusteli moneltako ja missä heidän pitäisi olla osallistuakseen illanviettoon.

- Voimme tulla hakemaan teidät asunnoltanne kuuden aikaan. Olen varma että Sakura tai Ino järjestävät mielellään asunnossaan illanistujaiset, Neji tuumi ja katsoi kysyvästi tyttöihin: - Missä te muuten asutte?

Naruto kertoi heille osoitteensa ja sanoi heidän olevan valmiita kuudelta. Lopuksi he kummatkin hymyilivät oppailleen ja kiittivät päivästä. Gaara parka joutui vielä saattamaan "neitokaiset" kotiin ja oli hieman ärtynyt vierellään käveleviin "tyttöihin", jotka kaiken lisäksi pitivät tämän käsistä kiinni, kuin varmistaen, ettei punatukkainen poika karkaa.

Kun pojat vihdoin pääsivät sisälle, he huokaisivat, palasivat ennalleen ja kaatuivat sohvalle. Tosin täysin tietoisina edelleen yllään olevista hameista. Hetken levähdettyään Naruto raahautui lipastolle ja kaivoi sen ylimmästä laatikosta kaulakorut. Helmen kokoiset pallot, joiden sisällä näytti kiemurtelevan suuri määrä chakraa roikkuivat toinen hopeisessa ja toinen kultaisessa nyörissä. Naruto ojensi Sasukelle sinisen chakrahelmen hopeisessa ketjussaan ja piti itsellään punaisen kultaisessa ketjussa.

- Mitä nämä ovat? Tai siis… Näin että syötit chakraasi siihen sinun koruusi, mutta entä tämä? Sasuke kysyi hieman ihmeissään.

Naruto oli liian väsynyt ilkeilläkseen tummalle pojalle ja vastasi hieman venyttelevin sanoin tälle:

- Se on tavallaan chakravarasto. Minä laitoin itse itselleni, koska minulla on oman chakrani lisäksi myös kyuubi-chakraa. Sinun korussasi on Tsunaden chakraa. Nämä auttavat meitä pitämään muotomme esimerkiksi kun nukumme. Siltä varalta että juhlissa menee pitkään ja nukahdamme nämä takaavat henkilöllisyytemme. Huo-oh… Väsyttää, Naruto nukahti kesken selityksensä ja hyvästä syystä. Sasuke päätti itsekin käydä levolle. He kerkiäisivät ottaa kolmen tunnin unet, ennen kuin heidän tarvitsisi valmistautua illanviettoon.

Toisella puolen kylää Sakura ja Ino suostuivat yhteistuumin järjestämään illanvieton. Neji ja Shikamaru hajaantuivat etsimään henkilöitä joita kutsua viettämään aikaa illaksi. Syöttinä he käyttivät kahta hiekkakyläläistä tyttöä, joista toinen oli huomaamattomasti oli ottanut kuvan.

* * *

Jatkuu ensi numerossa. Keitä kaikkia juhliin kutsutaankaan? Ja mitä kaikkea siellä tulee tapahtumaan? Se selviää Pikku Kinastelun ensi osassa! (Se oli siis mainospuhe, mitään ei kyllä ole vielä kirjoitettu… ')


	4. Chapter 4

Tässä olisi Pikku kinastelun kolmas osa. Kiitän kärsivällisyydestänne. Kiitos seitsemänvuotiaasta sappiaivosta kuuluu Agonian pikkusiskolle. Neljäs osa ja shounen-ai pätkä ovat jo luontivaiheessa, joten niissä tuskin kestää läheskään yhtä kauan.

Ja vielä muistuttaen YUMI on Naruto ja YUKI on Sasuke. kiitos ja kumarrus.

* * *

- Naruto! Mikä sinulla oikein kestää? Olet ollut siellä jo puoli tuntia. Koeta nyt, herranen aika, pitää hieman kiirettä. Kello on jo puoli kuusi ja et ole edes muuttunut vielä! Sasuke karjui Narutolle toisesta huoneesta.

Naruto asteli kylpyhuoneesta pyyhe rennosti vyötäisille sidottuna: - Äh, Sasuke. Älä viitsi nalkuttaa. Muutan jo.

Samaan aikaa Gaara oli astumassa ovesta sisään ja oli mielessään ärtynyt, kun hänen koputuksiinsa ei kerran vastattu. Ensimmäinen asia mitä hän näki ei mitenkään kerrottuna ollut kovin miellyttävää. Tokihan nuorelle miehelle olisi ja onkin terveellistä nähdä naisen vartalo, mutta sitä ei voi kutsua kovin miellyttäväksi, jos tietää tämän naisenvartaloisen olevan oikeasti mies.

Se mitä Gaara näki, oli oven ohitse kävelevä Naruto, joka pyyhe lantiollaan, teki muutamia käsimerkkejä ja muuttui Yumiksi.

- Naruto! Katso nyt mitä sait aikaan?! Mitä jos se olisi ollut vaikka Shikamaru? Sasuke, tai itse asiassa Yuki, käveli paikalle. Onneksi jo pukeutuneena ja pyörteilevä chakrakoru kaulassa: - Ala mennä pukeutumaan siitä! - Oi! Gaara, oletko kunnossa? Meillä, tai ehkä pikemminkin Narutolla kestää vielä hetki. Tule olohuoneeseen odottamaan.

Tuohon Gaara ei voinut kuin nyökätä. Hän asteli Sasuken perässä olohuoneeseen ja istuutui sohvalle katselemaan edessään käyvää saippuaoopperaa.

- Senkin 7-vuotias sappiaivo! Minne sinä sen meikkilaukun oikein laitot?! Oletko sinä muka jo 16-vuotias? Pikku pentukin pitää parempaa huolta tavaroistaan..! Gaara oli hämmästynyt Sasuken taidosta tunkea niin monta ikään liittyvää solvausta samaan henkäykseen, että melkein taputti suoritukselle.

- Hei likat! Teidän pitäisi olla kohta jo valmii-... Ovikello keskeytti Gaaran lauseen ja esti samalla Sasukea käymästä Hiekkakyläläisen kimppuun. Sen sijasta Sasuke vain mulkaisi poikaa murhaavasti. Yumi tuli juuri parahiksi kuulemaan Gaaran viimeisimmän huomautuksen ja heitti tätä sandaalillaan ja jatkoi matkaansa makuuhuoneeseen viimeistelemään meikkinsä. Yuki meni ovelle tulijoita vastaan. Ovella olivat Neji ja Shikamaru, jolla kumpaisellakin oli yllään heidän normaalit vaatteensa. Tosin paljon normaalia siistimmät.

- Oletteko jo valmiita lähtemään juhliin? Olemme kylläkin hieman ajoissa. Neji tervehti Yukia harvinainen hymy huulillaan, ei kuitenkaan ivallinen. Shikamaru vain heilautti kättään toisen pojan takaa ja näytti mutisevan jotain, joka ainakin muistutti kovasti Shikamarun tuotemerkkitoteamusta 'vaivalloista'.

- Olemme pian valmiina. Sasuke sanoi ja väläytti kaksikolle hymyn ja osoitti eleellä, että heidän tulisi astua sisään.

Gaara pyrki huomaamattomasti hautaamaan päänsä tyynyyn, jottei olisi purskahtanut nauruun. Siitä oli aikaa, kauan aikaa, kun Gaara oli viimeksi edes hymyillyt aidosti. Mutta nyt hänellä oli vaikeuksia jopa pitää pokkansa, kun pyrki olemaan purskahtamatta nauramaan edessään käyvälle draamalle, jossa näyttelivät vain pojat. Kuitenkaan kaikkien sitä tietämättä ja juuri se teki tilanteesta niin hassunkurisen.

Sasuke katsoi Gaaraa murhaavan varoittavasti, mutta ei ilmaissut paheksuntaansa sen enempää. Samassa Yumi pölähti paikalle punaisessa hameessa, koru kaulassa heilahtaen ja ilmaisi olevansa valmis lähtemään.

Gaara nousi sohvalta hieman venytellen ja ojensi toisen kätensä Yukille, joka oli hetki sitten istahtanut sohvalle hänen viereensä. Yuki pyyhkäisi roskan siniseltä hameeltaan, tarttui Gaaran käteen ja antoi tämän auttaa hänet ylös. Hän nappasi sivupöydältä laukkunsa ja hymyili Yumille ojentaen toisen laukun tälle.

Gaara ei pitänyt tilanteesta. Kerta kaikkiaan hän ei pitänyt siitä. Sasuke ja Naruto olivat jälleen estäneet hienot pakosuunnitelmat, joita hän oli laatinut odotellessaan iltaa. Yuki oli tarttunut hänen oikeaan ja Yumi vasempaan käteen. Lisäksi puristus oli sen verran tiukka, että Gaara päätti olla kokeilematta sen kestävyyttä.

- Tervetuloa Yuki, Yumi, Gaara, Neji ja Shikamaru! Tulkaa sisään. Muut ovatkin jo paikalla. Päätimme aloittaa pullonpyörityksellä, joten toivottavasti teillä ei ole mitään sitä vastaan..? Ino tuli tervehtimään ovelle.

- Ei ole. Ja kiitos että viitsitte järjestää tällaisen meidän vuoksemme, Yuki kiitti hymyillen.

- Hienoa! Muut ovatkin jo tulleet, Ino johdatti tytöt tyynyistä tehtyyn piiriin ja liittyi itsekin seuraan. Keitä he oikein kuvittelevat olevansa!? Astelevat Konohaan NIIN muka itsetietoisina ja valloittavat vielä kaiken kukkuraksi minun Sasukeni! Tälle on tehtävä jotain! Ino nyökkäsi Sakuralle merkiksi suunnitelman A aloittamisesta.

Sakura pyöräytti ringin keskellä olevaa pulloa ja se pysähtyi osoittamaan Yukia.

- Totuus vai tehtävä? Sakura kysyi huolettomasti. TOTUUS! SANO TOTUUS!

- Totuus, Yuki sanoi ja väläytti hurmaavan hymyn.

- Hmm... Mitäköhän kysyisin? Onpa vaikea keksiä sopivaa näin aluksi, Sakura esitti, vaikka tiesi varsin hyvin mitä aikoi kysyä.

- Kunhan et mitään kovin vaikeaa Kura-chan. Ki-chan kun aina haluaa vastata mahdollisimman todenmukaisesti, Yumi heitti viattomasti syötin veteen ja hymyili lempinimen kirvoittamille nauruntyrskähdyksille.

- Sanohan, mistä tunnet Sasuken? Sakura kysyi sormi poskella, kuin kysymys olisi vasta pälkähtänyt hänen päähänsä. Myös Ino käänsi katseensa Yukiin vastausta odottaen. Rehellistä sellaista.

Yumi hymähti tyytyväisenä syöttinsä tuottamasta tuloksesta ja Yuki oli mielissään asian helpottuessa. Tarkoittaen, että ei tarvinnut nähdä niin suurta vaivaa selitystä keksiessä. Yuki selitti levollisesti jostain turnajaisista, jotka oli pidetty Hiekkakylässä ja he olivat tutustuneet siellä toimiessaan oppaina vierailijoille ja niin edelleen.

Ilta kului, pullo pyörähti ja päätyi osoittamaan Shikamarua. Tämä valitsi tehtävän.

- T-teidän o-on laulettava S-shanghai Honey vieraillemme, viimeksi vuorossa ollut Hinata sopersi; - H-helpotukseksi saat p-pyytää jotakuta la-laulamaan k-kanssasi.

- Nee, Neji. Voitko sä laulaa mun kanssa? Shikamaru huikkasi mustahiuksiselle pojalle, joka kohautti olkapäitään ja nousi paikaltaan.

Pojat asettuvat karaokelaitteiden luo ja esittivät näyttävästi (heidän mittapuullaan) kappaleen. (ei sanoja, ei löytynyt ja itseeni en luota tarpeeksi. Löytyy kuitenkin Youtubesta hakusanalla Orange Range – Shanghai Honey) Ja pojat palasivat paikoilleen.

- Hei, kun nyt aloitettiin laulamaan, niin minä ja Yumi voitaisiin esittää jotain kiitokseksi tästä tervetuliaisjuhlasta, Sasuke (Yuki) esitti huomattuaan pianon vähän matkan päässä sivussa. Ehdotus otettiin vastaan myöntävästi mumisten.

- Kai osaat laulaa, dobe? Minä hoidan kyllä säestyksen, Sasuke irvaili Narutolle heidän suunnistaessa kohti pianoa ja sen viereen asetettua baarijakkaraa.

- Muistan kahden kappaleen sanat ulkoa ja ne taitavat sopia juuri mukavasti. Siitä laulutaidosta en sitten olisi niin varma, Naruto virnisteli takaisin ja kertoi vielä kappaleiden nimet, joille Sasuke nyökkäsi hyväksyvän miettiväisesti (tarkoittaen hänen muistelevan säveltä.)

Sasuke koetti pianon koskettimia ja tapaili säveltä, kun Naruto kiipesi jakkaralle ja asettui mukavasti istumaan. Ollessaan valmis tämä kääntyi hieman ja nyökkäsi Sasukelle.

_Right Now_

_(SR-71)_

_She clings to me like sellofane,_

_Fake plastic submarine._

_Slowly she's driving me insane,_

_But now that's over._

_So what if the sex was great,_

_Just a temporary escape._

_Another thing I grew to hate,_

_But now that's over!_

_WHY-Y_

_Why do you always kick me when I'm_

_HI-IGH_

_Knock me down till we see eye to_

_EYE-E_

_Figured her out, I know she may not beat miss right, but she'll do right now_

_She'll do right now!_

_I used to hang on every word,_

_Each was like more absured._

_Kept me so insecure,_

_But now that's over._

_She taught me how to trust_

_And to believe in us._

_And then she taught me how to cuss,_

_That bitch it's over!_

_You know I used to be such a nice girl._

_(kerto)_

_She clings to me like sellofane,_

_Fake plastic submarine._

_She's driving me insane,_

_But now that's over!_

_(kerto)_

Naruto huohotti hieman vauhdikkaan kappaleen jäljiltä, mutta samalla valmistautui jo seuraavaan kappaleeseen. Sasuke haki sävelkorkeuden ja soitti alun.

_Wind_

_(Akeboshi)_

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_

_Motivate your anger to make them realize_

_Climbing to mountaing_

_Never coming down?_

_Breaking into contents. Never falling down._

_My knees still shaking like I was twelve_

_Sneaking out the classroom by the back door_

_A man railed me twice but I didn't care_

_Wating is waisting for people like me_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry coz you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_Coz you will hate yourself in the end (x2)_

_You say "dreams are dreams"_

_I ain't gonna play the fool, anymore_

_You say "coz you're still on my soul"_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs to slow down_

_"Breach your soul"_

_"Reach yourself before you gloom"_

_Reflection of fears makes shadows of nothing_

_You still are blind if you see the winding road_

_Coz there's always a straight way to the point you see_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry coz you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_Coz you will hate yourself in the end (x3)_

* * *

Ja luulen, että tähän on hyvä lopettaa (sikäli mikäli aion saada tämän vielä tämän viikon aikana esille) Lopun jätän mielikuvituksienne varaan. Jos loppuun toivotaan vielä jotain kunnollista pientä pätkää, voin sellaisen sille kirjoittaa. Mutta mikäli tarvetta ei ole, en sellaista kirjoita. SR-71:en kappaleen sanat ovat minun kaivamiani (kappaletta kuunnellessa), joten siellä saattaa olla kirjoitusvirheitä. Akeboshin Windin sanat ovat kuitenkin luotettavasta lähteestä, joten ei nalkutusta. Idea seuraavasta kappaleesta on jo vireillä ja voi ilmaantua hieman aikaisemmin kuin mitä tämä (nopeammin). Mitään en kuitenkaan mene lupaamaan. Palaute arvostettua ja kiitettyä.


	5. Chapter 5

PIKKU KINASTELUA V

Konohan kesätaisto  
Osallistujia Konohasta ja Hiekkakylästä  
Ottelijat jaettu sukupuolen mukaan, tytöt ja pojat, kuitenkin ottelevat sekaparein.  
Yumi ja Yuki osallistuvat (eivät Naruto ja Sasuke)  
Taistojen jälkeen illalla tanssit (pakollinen osallistuminen).

Tytöt talsivat pitkin konohan katuja. Gaara ei ollut tullut aamulla, olipa kuitenkin huomaavaisesti jättänyt hiekkaan kirjoitetun viestin, jossa selitti Hokagen vaatineen pojan pakeilleen.  
Yumin ja Yukin ikäväksi viesti löytyi eteisen matolta ja heillä meni mukavasti aikaa sen siivoamisessa. Kaiken kukkuraksi Hokagen viestilintu oli tullut ja tipauttanut juuri kootun hiekkakasan päälle viestin, jossa esitettiin enemmän tai vähemmän kohtelias kutsu vierailla Tsunaden toimistossa puolenpäivän aikoihin.  
Naruto oli olllut jo valmis kuristamaan linnun, kun huomasi levinneen hiekan. Huomattuaan ystävänsä lievän hermostumisen Sasuke ei nähnyt muuta mahdollisuutta, joten lupasi tarjota Ramenia, mikäli he saisivat sotkun siivotuksi ennen määrättyä aikaa. Sen jälkeen hiekka oli lentänyt kaaressa ikkunasta ulos, hieman epäonnistuneen jutsun johdosta, ja epäonninen ohikulkija sai ne niskaansa.  
Palaten takaisin nykyhetkeen, jossa likat olivat ehtineet jo Hokagen ovelle asti ja odottivat sisäänkutsua. Pian heidät kutsuttiinkin Hokagen eteen (-HYMYÄ! *räpsis*) ja Tsunade esitti asiansa.  
-Konohassa järjestetään kesäottelu, johon saavat osallistua sekä konohalaiset että hiekkakyläläiset. TE saatte osallistua noissa hahmoissa, Tsunade sanoi osoittaen Yumia ja Yukia.  
- Mitääh!? Oletko nyt aivan tosissasi Tsunade-(o)baachan, Naruto huudahti ja muuttui järkytyksestä omaksi itsekseen. Hän kuitenkin korjasi jutsun pian ,sillä hänellä oli kovin tyttömäiset vaatteet (hame, toppi, korkokengät, joilla hän oli jo oppinut kävelemään*awe*.)  
- Naruto! Ryhdistäydy! Yuki karjaisi ja porukka joutui läheltäpiti-tilanteeseen, sillä Neji ja Shikamaru astuivat sisään. He vuorostaan kuulivat kesätaistosta ja vaikuttivat kiinnostuneilta, sillä taistelujen jälkeen oli luvassa kesätanssit (nopeat vilkaisut Yumin ja Yukin suuntaan).  
- Oletan teidän pitävän seuraa Hiekkakyläläisille ystävillemme. Gaaran oli, ikävä kyllä, lähdettävä hoitamaan tehtävää, eikä siksi voi olla kummankaan parina (viittaus Yumiin ja Yukiin.) tanssiaisissa. Siispä jätän sen teidän hoidettavaksenne, Tsunade huomatti valitellen Nejille ja Shikamarulle: - Toivottavasti siitä ei ole vaivaa.  
Muutama kiivas vastalause:- ei, ei heille olisi siitä vaivaa, ja asia oli sovittu. Tytöt onnistuivat kuitenkin muuttamaan sääntöä niin, että poikien olisi voitettava heidät ennen kuin tytöt suostuisivat poikien pareiksi. Jos kuitenkin pojat häviäisivät, heidän pareiksensa tulisivat ne jotka voittavat tytöt taistelussa. (toisin sanoen Sasuke ja Naruto pääsisivät livahtamaan tansseista kuin koirat veräjästä. Tai niin he luulivat.).  
Hokage kuuli nuorien suunnitelmat ja lähetti samoin tein Hatake Kakashille käskyn etsiä kaksi Narutoa ja Sasukea vahvempaa poikaa taisteluun. Ja tämä virnisti demonimaisesti ja hyvin tyytyväisenä itseensä. Kakashilta tuli pian kuittaus, että Gaara kannattaisi kutsua pois tehtävästä ja toiseksi voisi ryhtyä Kakashi itse.

Samaan aikaan Yumi ja Yuki valmistautuivat taisteluihin. Molemmat pukivat tunikat ja polven alle ylettyvät trikoot. He kiinnittivät reisiinsä asekotelot ja ripustivat Chakrakorut kaulaansa. Yumi sitoi pantansa otsalle ja Yuki kaulaan.

Taistelukentillä kävi jo kova kuhina kun ihmiset hakeutuvat istumapaikoille kentän reunoille korkeammalle rakennetuille paikoille. Konohamaru corps:kin oli etsinyt itselleen paikat, koska he olivat vielä liian kokemattomia taistelemaan.

Sillävälin Gaara-raukka oli kiskottu pois tehtävästä ja Tsunade oli saanut värvättyä toisenkin pojan taisteluihin.

Siihen se sitten tällä kertaa jäi. Nyt äänestäkää seuraavista henkilöistä toista jätkää Gaaran kaveriksi.  
1. Shinsei Haku  
2. Sabaku no Kankuro  
3. Uchiha Itachi (kyulla vain, hänkin on ehdoilla)  
4. Rock Lee  
5. Akimitchi Chouji (sp?)  
6. Inuzuka Kiba  
Huom. valittu henkilö tulee sitten voittamaan toisen kahdesta likasta. Saa tehdä ehdotuksia myös vastakkain asettelusta.


	6. Chapter 6

Pikku Kinastelun kuudes kohtalon osa.  
Konohan taistelut ja ... tanssiaiset. *pahisnaurua*

Yuki raotti hieman silmiään kasvoilleen paistavan aamuauringon ensisäteiden paistaessa verhojen kapeasta raosta. Ajatus heräämisestä ei tuntunut hänestä erityisen houkuttelevalta, ja siispä hän käänsi kylkeään. Yritys jatkaa unia keskeytyi, kun blondi laukkasi huoneeseen ja heittäytyi yhä unisen Sasuken päälle.  
"Yuki, Sasuke tai miten vaan! Tänään on taistelut! Nouse, ylös, nousenousenouse!" hyperventiloiva blondi tönäistiin alas ja peitteiden alta ilmestyi kärttyisän Sasuken pää. Murahtaen unenpöpperöinen tummahiuksinen poika kaivautui hitaasti sängystä ylös, ohimennessään tallaten Naruton kädelle.  
Aamu-uninen nuori raahusti kohti kylpyhuonetta aikomuksena pestä unihiekat silmistä ja saada yöllä lepotilaan menneet aivot jälleen toimimaan. Tsunade oli siirtänyt taisteluita seuraavaan iltapäivää odottamattoman, mutta välitöntä huomiota vaativan asian takia.  
Kenelläkään ei tosin ollut mitään ideaa asian aihepiiristä, eikä Tsunade sitä sen enempää selitellytkään.  
Usean oman aikansa vaatineiden aamutoimien jälkeen, kaksikko katosi ovesta ulos tavatakseen 'uudet' ystävänsä. Ja kohdatakseen yllättävän ja elämää mullistavan asian...tai henkilön...tai kenties henkilöitä. Kaikki aikanaan.

***

"Yuki-chan! Yumi-chan! Tulkaa tänne! Hyvä että pääsitte tulemaan. Shikakin kerkisi huolestua.", Inon iloinen ääni herätti parivaljakon keskinäisestä kinastaan. Molemmat nostivat kätensä tervehdykseen ja siirtyivät joukon luo. Paikalle olivat jo saapuneet perinteinen Konoha-12, sekä Sunan vieraat. Iloisesti rupatteleva ryhmä ei huomannut hiljaisesti lähestyvää hahmoa, jonka kasvot olivat peittyneet jonkin kirjan taakse. Muukalainen vilkaisi kirjansa yli kuullessaan joukon äänet ja pirullinen hymy ilmestyi tämän kasvoille.  
Muukalainen oli pukeutunut mustiin polviin asti ulottuviin pussimaisiin housuihin, joissa oli isohkot taskut molemmilla sivuilla. Hänellä oli mustaharmaa raidalliset pitkät sukat, jotka alkoivat sieltä mihin housut päättyivät ja jaloissaan tällä oli mustat ninjasandaalit. Hahmolla oli likaisenpunainen toppi ja sen päällä vetoketjullinen musta huppari, jossa oli valkoiset resorit. Hiukset, väriltään tummanruskeat joissa oli violetteja raitoja, olivat sidottuina korkealle ponihännälle, ja ne ulottuivat silti pitkälle yläselkään.  
Hahmon reiteen oli sidottuna kotelo kunaille ja shurikeneille, sekä tämän vyössä oli kaksi pussia, toinen oletettavasti kääröille. Hahmo luki kirjaa, muistuttaen erityisen vahvasti erästä nimeltä mainitsematonta henkilöä

"Kakashi-sensei?! Sinäkö se olet?" Sakura kysyi huomatessaan vihdoin kadulla astelevan henkilön ja ottaen sisään tämän vaatetuksen  
"BANZAIII!" huuto peitti kaiken muun mitä olisi voitu sanoa ja taivaalta tipahti kissankorvainen ei-niin-massateini. Hahmo oli pukeutunut mm. paitaan, jossa oli pidennetty hihoja ja helmaa, ja rinnuksessa oli kuva kahdesta mansikasta. Paidan alta pilkisti hyvin paljon röyhelöä, joka oletettavasti kuului hameeseen. Jaloissaan henkilöllä oli raidalliset sukkahousut, väritykseltään vihreää ja punaista. Vasempaan reiteen oli sidottu kotelo ja korvissa riippuivat kulkuset.  
Hahmon suu aukeni, mutta se keskeytyi aikaisemmin ilmestyneen henkilön lätkäistessä kirjallaan tätä takaraivoon.  
Kissankorvallinen hieroi takaraivoaan samalla mulkoillen toista ja mutisten sanoja jotka kuulostivat erehtymättömästi 'itai', 'baka' ja 'ei ollu mitään tarvetta'  
Pidempi hahmo hymyili hieman ja sanoi: "Minun nimeni on Hikegi Michi (tragedian tie) ja tämä tässä vieressäni on Kawariyasui Ya (epävakaa nuoli). Hauska tavata. Voisinko pyytää pientä palvelusta?" henkilö keskeytti hetkeksi, mutta huomatessaan parin epäröivän nyökkäyksen hän jatkoi. "Minulla on näet joitakin asioita hoidettavana, enkä oikein )uskalla ottaa ystävääni mukaan. Joten, voisitteko kenties katsoa hänen peräänsä hieman?" Juuri itsensä esitellyt Michi pyysi kohteliaasti.  
Saadessaan myöntävän vastauksen, hän teki aikaisemmin näkemättömän jutsun ja katosi jättäen jälkeensä savupilven, josta paljastui tämän pienoisversio.  
"Hei. Minä olen Chibi-me. Autan teitä tarvittaessa.", hahmo sanoi hypäten Yan olalle. "Jos teillä on asiaa Michille, niin minun kauttani voi toimittaa viestejä!" olento jatkoi hieman kimeällä äänellä ja kumarsi hieman tervehdyksenä.  
Täysin tyrmistyneenä asioiden saamasta käänteestä Konoha 12 ja Sunan vieraat vain tuijottivat hetken Kawariyasui Ya:ksi esiteltyä nuorta.  
Tyttö oli uppoutunut syvään, ja hiljaiseen, keskusteluun Chibi-me:n kanssa hieman kyseenalaisesta asiasta.  
Tytön pää pongahti ylös ja tämä ilmaisi selkeällä äänellä olevansa nälkäinen. Hämmentyneet Konohalaiset lähtivät ohjaamaan Yata kohti Ichirakua.

-

Samaan aikaan toisaalla:

"Ette olisi voineet valita sopivampaa aikaa ilmestyä! Tämä paikkaa hyvin ongelman, jonka ne kaksi aiheuttivat minulle! On ilo työskennellä kanssanne.", Tsunade julisti kaksikon katsellen nuoria Ichirakussa kristallipallon kautta.  
"Ei ongelmaa. Tämä vaikuttaa erittäin mukavalta ajankululta siksi ajaksi kun viivymme täällä.", vieras jäykistyi hetkeksi, jonka jälkeen tämä kaivoi toisesta vyöpussistaan vihon ja kynän, ja kirjoitti jotakin vihkoon. Samalla kristallipallosta näkyi, kuinka Yan käsiin ilmestyi vaaleanpunainen pitsihame, joka oli kuin Nejille tehty. Ja kun Tsunaden toimistossa oleva vieras vielä napsautti kerran sormiaan, siirtyi asu Nejin päälle ja pojan omat vaatteet ilmestyivät siististi viikattuina läheiselle tuolille.  
Tsunaden kasvoille ilmestyi suuri virne ja rattaat pään sisällä alkoivat kääntyä. Tästä tulisi hauskaa.. hyvin hauskaa. Ja hän katsoi kun ponihäntä katosi ovesta etsiäkseen ystävänsä.

-

"Mutta Neji, sehän sopii sinulle kuin valettu! Kiltti, vielä hetki!" Ino yritti puhua valkosilmäistä ympäri pitämään hametta vielä hetken. Neji pysyi tiukasti kannallaan ja yritti keksiä tapaa vaihtaa vaatteet turvallisesti julkisella paikalla. Pelastus saapui kirjansa taakse kadonneen Michin muodossa, joka napsautti sormiaan ja Neji sai omat vaatteensa takaisin päälleen. Pitsihärvellys katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen. Neji nyökkäsi kiitokseksi, mutta samalla mietti mitä juuri oli tapahtunut.  
Kirja katosi sukkelasti takaisin toiseen vyöpussiin ja Michi katsoi joukkoa ilmaisten kysymyksensä: "Kuka teistä on Shikamaru?"

-

"Julistan täten Konohan kevättaistot alkaneiksi. Ottelijoita pyydetään saapumaan areenalle. Sen jälkeen heidät esitellään yleisölle.  
Otteluparit arvotaan juuri ennen ottelua. Olkaa hyvä!" Tsunade aloitti tapahtuman ja asettui omalle paikalleen Kazekagen rinnalle, samalla nyökäten läheiselle ANBU-naamioon peittyneelle Shinobille. Anbu kumarsi kohteliaasti ja katosi toteuttamaan jo ennalta määrättyä tehtäväänsä.  
Ottelijat alkoivat valua kentälle. Suurin osa oli katsojille tuttua porukkaa, mutta joukossa oli myös täysin tuntemattomia kasvoja.  
Ensimmäisenä kentille saapuivat kaikki naispuoliset taistelijat jonomuodostelmassa. Jonon aloitti Yagura (asekauppa) Tenten, jota seurasivat Haruno Sakura, Akahime Yumi, Aohime Yuki, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino ja Sabaku no Temari mainitussa järjestyksessä. Heti heidän jälkeensä saapuivat Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Akimitchi Chouji, Wakari Yasui, Nara Shikamaru, Hime Chikegi, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku no Kankurou ja Sabaku no Gaara.  
"Esitelkäämme ottelijat. Naiset ensiksi. Yagura Tenten, asekaupan tytär. Haruno Sakura, Haruno-klaanin ensimmäinen ninja. Akahime Yumi, viehättävä ja energinen vieraamme Sunasta, Kazekagen tuttuja. Aohime Yumi, viileänkaunis vieras Sunasta, myöskin Kazekagen tuttuja. Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuugan päätalon vanhin tytär. Yamanaka Ino, kukkia rakastava Yamanaka-klaanin kolmanneksi vanhin tytär. Sabaku no Temari, Yondaime Kazekagen vanhin lapsi ja ainoa tytär. Sitten miespuolisiin ottelijoihin." Izumo piti tauon, "Rock Lee, taijutsuspesialisti ja Team Gain ylpeä jäsen. Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga-klaanin nero ja Hinatan serkku. Akimichi Chouji, Akimichi-klaanin perijä. Wakari Yasui, salaperäinen viimehetken osallistuja, Godaime Hokagen tuttuja. Nara Shikamaru, älyllinen nero ja Nara-klaanin perijä. Hime Chikegi, taiston kolmas hime (ei millään pahalla!), salaperäinen vieras ja Godaime Hokagen tuttuja myös. Inuzuka Kiba ja hänen koiransa Akamaru, Inuzuka-klaanin päällikön toinen lapsi. Sabaku no Kankurou, Yondaime Kazekagen toiseksi vanhin lapsi ja vanhin poika. Sekä Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekagen viimeinen, eli kuopus."

"Ensimmäiset ottelijat ovat Wakari Yasui ja Haruno Sakura." Wakari oli erittäin suloisen näköinen jätkä, joka oli pukeutunut leveäkauluksiseen paitaan, jossa luki 'neko' japanilaisin kirjainmerkein, ja maastonvihreisiin puuvillahousuihin, jotka päättyivät pohkeeseen. Jaloissa tällä oli puiset sandaalit, joista toisen alla oli raidallinen sukka ja toisen alla ei mitään. Pojalla kulki myös hihna oikealta olkapäältä rinnan ylise, joka piti paikoillaan perinteistä japanilaista varjoa. Housujen vyötäröllä kulkevassa narussa roikkui kaksi saita. Hiukset jäivät jonkin verran hartioiden yläpuolelle ja ne olivat väritykseltään blondit.  
Sakura katsoi tätä hieman kummeksuen, mutta valmistautui otteluun vetäen hanskat käsiinsä.  
Wakari Yasui tutki virne kasvoillaan kenttää ja mittaili vastaparia katseellaan. Kun tuomari, Izumo, antoi luvan aloittaa, hän puraisi hieman peukaloaan, teki pari käsimerkkiä ja huusi: "Kuchiyose massu no jutsu!" Ja kentälle ilmestyi kymmeniä pieniä kissasummoneja, jotka kävivät Sakuran päälle. Sakura ei erityisemmin sietänyt kissoja ja oli niille vielä erittäin allerginen, joten vakavan allergiakohtauksen takia hän menetti tajuntansa. Hyvin nopea ottelu kaiken kaikkiaan.

"Shousha Wakari Yasui! Seuraavat ottelijat ovat Inuzuka Kiba ja Hyuuga Neji. Olkaa hyvä ja saapukaa kentälle." Izumo kuulutti ja poistui areenalta taistelun ajaksi.

Kiba hyppäsi katsomosta kaiteen yli, Akamarun seuratessa perässä. Neji taasen päätti kävellä rauhassa rappuset alas. Nejin päästessä areenalle, keskusteli Kiba Akamarun kanssa, mutta kaksikko lopetti huomatessaan Nejin saapuneen. Molemmat hakivat sopivan asennon ja merkin kuullessaan ponkaisivat toisiaan vastaan. Kiba oli kaivanut esiin kunain ja piti sitä kädessään terä maata kohti.  
"Olet ulottuvillani. Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!" Neji sanoi aloittaen iskut. Kaksi, neljä, kahdeksan... kuusikymmentä neljä. Juuri kun vaaleasilmäinen poika sai viimeiset iskut perille, muuttui Kiba takaisin Akamaruksi ja oikean Kiban kädet tarttuivat häntä nilkoista, vetäen Nejin päätä myöten maan alle.

Kun Izumo huomasi, ettei Hyuuga pääsisi enää ylös, hän kuulutti voittajan: "Shousha Inuzuka Kiba! Seuraavaksi toisiaan vastaan asettuvat sunalaiset Sabaku no Gaara ja Aohime Yuki."

Sasuke hyppäsi areenalle innoissaan kunnon taistelusta, mutta sai kokea pettymyksen. Gaara raahautui paikalla nukkuneen rukoukselta näyttäen. Hyvä että punapään silmät edes pysyivät auki. Izumo katseli huvittuneena, kun Gaara nosti väsymykseltään päätään sen verran ylös, että sai ilmoitettua luovutuksen. Yuki palasi katsomoon pahantuulisena, vaikka tiesi pääsevänsä taistelemaan myöhemmin.

"Shousha Aohime Yuki. Voitto luovutuksen kautta. Seuraavaksi areenalle pyydetään Hyuuga Hinata ja Rock Lee.", Izumo kuulutti hieman itsekin haukotellen ja siirtyi sitten sivuun.

"Yosh! Gai-sensei, todistan olevani tulisen nuoruuden arvoinen! Jos häviän, juoksen Konohan ympäri sata kertaa kantaen selässäni kiveä!" Lee julisti ja teki 'hyvä tyyppi' -poseerauksen.  
"Ja jos urhea oppilaani ei kykene tekemään sitä, niin kannan hänet Sunaan ja takaisin kolme kertaa!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"  
Ja kuin taikaiskusta halailevan kaksikon taakse ilmestyi kaunis merellinen auringonlasku ääniefektien kera. Useat otteluiden seuraajat uskottelivat päähän tarttunutta näkyä vain harhakuvaksi ja siksi useita mantroja saattoi kuulla toistettavan ympäri areenan katsomoja. Vain Neji ja Tenten olivat näyn vaikutusalueen ulkopuolella. Ehkäpä siedätyshoidolla olisi asian kanssa jotain tekemistä.  
Kun Izumo totesi opettajan ja oppilaan välisen kauniin hetken olevan jo ohi ja päätti muiden, ja myös oman, mielenterveytensä takia aloittaa ottelun. Ensin vilkaisten hyväluontoista Hinataa, joka ei edelleenkään halunnut satuttaa ketään, hän huitaisi kätensä alas.  
Lee kumarsi Hinatalle huutaen jotain väliltä 'naiset ensin' ja 'kuinka hippiä'. Hinata nyökkäsi, otti kotelosta kunain ja juoksi kohti Leetä, ei kuitenkaan tarkoituksenaan satuttaa. Lee huusi jälleen jotain upeasta nuoruuden palosta ja iski Hinataa kevyesti niskaan, jolloin tyttö menetti tajuntansa.

Izumo saapui kentälle päätään pudistellen ja julisti Leen voittajaksi. Katsomossa eräs Uchiha Sasuke virnisti hieman tyytyväisyydestä saadessaan Leen vastaansa seuraavalle kierrokselle. Hän kuunteli kuinka seuraavia ottelijoita, Yagura Tenteniä ja jotakuta tuntematonta Hime Chikegiä, pyydettiin astumaan alas. Sasuken mieli viivähti Hime Chikegin nimessä, mutta ajatukset kaikkosivat ottelun lähtömerkin kuuluessa.

Tenten oli jo ottanut useita aseita käyttöönsä ja odotti vastustajansa tekevän ensimmäisen liikkeen. Vieras vain seisoi paikallaan ja katseli kyllästyneen näköisenä ympärilleen, kädet taskuissa. Tenten kyllästyi odottamaan ja viskasi kymmenkunta kunaita ja shurikenia kohti vastustajaansa.  
Chikegi katsoi rauhallisesti niitä ja otti toisen käden taskustaan, tehden pienen sivuttaisen liikkeen kädellään. Samassa voimakas tuulenpuuska puhalsi lentävät aseet kevyesti sivuun. Sitten hän pyörähti toisella jalallaan nopeasti ympäri kohdaten Tentenin suoraan ja laittoi kätensä x:n muotoon eteensä ja veti ne alas aiheuttaen voimakkaan ristituulen. Tenten veti taskuistaan pari kääröä ja pyyhkäisi verisellä peukalolla niissä olevan tekstin yli. Usean eri tyypin aseita ilmestyi ja Tenten viskasi ne vauhdilla matkaan kohti Chikegiä ja liikkui tämän ympärillä viljellen aseita.  
Raskaasti hengittäen Tenten pysähtyi vähän matkan päähän kohteestaan, kädet jo tyhjinä. Suu auki hän katsoi Chikegin seisovan rauhassa keskellä kenttää, kaikki Tentenin aseet levällään ympärillänsä. Mikään aseista ei ollut onnistunut edes naarmuttamaan vastustajaa. Luovuttaen vähäisen chackransa takia Tenten palasi takaisin katsomoon Hime Chikegin seuratessa passiivisena perässä.

"Se oli hyvä ottelu, ainakin sinun osaltasi.", Tenten tunnusti Chikegille, joka nyökkäsi kiitoksena ja avasi ensimmäisen kerran suunsa.  
"Olet hyvä alallasi, mutta kannattaa harjoitella jotain muutakin osa-aluetta, että yhden pettäessä voit tukeutua toiseen."  
"Osaatko sinäkin muuta kuin kontrolloida tuulta? Ainoa henkilö jonka tiedän käyttävän tuulta, on omistautunut ainoastaan sille.", Tenten huomasi pitävänsä muukalaisen äänestä. "Mistä sinä muuten tulet? Miksi sinut laitettiin osallistujaksi näihin otteluihin?"  
"Osaan. Muualta. Tunnen Tsunaden joidenkin vuosien takaa. Hän pyysi minua ja pikkuveljeäni Yasuita osallistumaan.", Chikegi vastasi lyhyesti ja suuntasi veljeään kohti. Tenten saattoi kuulla nuoremman läksyttävän isoveljeään passiivisuudesta ja muista kullanarvoisista tavoista. Tenten hymähti ja palasi katsomoon nähdäkseen seuraavan ottelun.

Seuraava ottelupari ja edellisen ottelun voittaja oli jo kuulutettu. Kankurou taisteli kentällä Inoa vastaan. Tosin Tenten epäili Karasun esittävän Kankuroa ja että itse Kankurou oli piiloutunut jonnekin ympäristöön genjutsun suojaamana. Se oli hyvin tyypillistä marionettitaistelijoille, he eivät halunneet vahingoittua itse. Tenten totesi että Ino ei kehittyneistä taidoistaan huolimatta pärjäisi sunalaista vastaan. Ja kuin vastauksena oletuksiinsa, Tenten kuuli Izumon kuuluttavan Kankuroun voittajaksi.

"Shousha Sabaku no Kankurou! Seuraavaksi Nara Shikamaru ja Akahime Yumi."

Kroonisesta laiskuudesta kärsivä poika mateli kentälle, mutisten samalla jotain vaivalloisista naisista. Yumi vihelteli jo kentällä Shikamarun saapuessa. Varjokäyttäjä mitä todennäköisemmin ajatteli otteluiden olevan hyvän pilvienkatseluajan haaskausta ja päättänyt hävitä tahallaan. Siksipä Yumille oli naurettavan helppoa väistellä Naran varjoja ja napata tämä yhteen hiekkajutsuun, voittaen ottelun.  
Seuraavana olivat vuorossa Chouji ja Kankuroun sisar Temari. Ottelu oli pitkällinen, vaikkakin hyvin yksipuolinen. Choujilla ei ollut mahdollisuutta ulottumattomissa olevaan Temariin, joka tuulenkäyttäjänä pysytteli ilmassa. Temari ensin väsytti Choujin Kamaitachi jutsulla ja lopuksi mäiskäisi tätä päähän viuhkallaan.

"Shousha Sabaku no Temari. Siirrymme seuraavalle kierrokselle. Ensimmäinen ottelu on Wakari Yasuin ja Inuzuka Kiban välillä.", Izumo ei vaivautunut edes jättämään turvapaikkaansa kuuluttaakseen asiasta.

Itsevarma Kiba saapui kentälle yksin. Akamaru ei ollut aivan vielä toipunut edellisestä ottelusta ja siksi jäi katsomoon odottamaan.  
"Uke-chan! Enpä ole törmännyt yhtä 'sööttiin' poikaan aikaisemmin! Mahtaako likka edes osata taistella, eikö olisi parempi mennä mamin helmaan turvaan.", Kiba provosoi vastustajaansa, mitä ei saattanut kutsua fiksuksi teoksi.

"Poika parka, tuota ei olisi kannattanut sanoa ääneen..." Chikegi huokaisi syvää nojaten areenan turvakaiteeseen. Hänen viereensä hakeutunut Tenten katseli vieressään olevaa poikaa hämmentyneenä.  
"Ei kai söötiksi kutsumisesta pahastua voi? Sehän on kohteliaisuus. Tosin minulle sitä ei ole ikinä suotu.." viimeinen osa hänen puheestaan oli epäselvää muminaa.  
"En tarkoittanut sitä. Yasui ei pidä että hänen kykyjään aliarvioidaan. Poika saa kärsiä nöyryytyksen." Tenten katsoi takasin areenalle nyt kiinnostuneena.

Yasui näytti ulkopuolelle rauhalliselta, jopa rauhallisemmalta kuin aikaisemmassa matsissaan. Mutta heti merkin saatuaan, hän otti selässään lepäävän raskaannäköisen sateenvarjon ja otti siitä kunnolla kiinni. Vetäen syvään henkeä, hän sprinttasi kohti Kibaa toistaen yhtä samaa lausahdusta ja hakaten Kibaa sateenvarjolla päähän: "Bad dog! Bad dog! Bad dog!" jokaista iskua seurasi oma toistonsa.

Naurusta kärsivä Izumo tuli areenalle nauraen. "Shousha Wakari Yasui! -naurua- Seuraa -hahahohohehee- vat ovat Aohime Yuki ja Rock Lee. -räkätystä-."

Ottelu oli sangen tylsä, mutta Yuki selviytyi siitä voittajana turvautuen hidastaviin hiekkajutsuihin ja omaan nopeuteensa (ks. 2). Lee ei kävellyt kentältä pois jonkun muun jaloilla. "Shousha Aohime Yuki. Hime Chikegi ja Sabaku no Kankurou areenalle.", Izumo sanoi nopeasti odottaen pääsevänsä näkemään lisää hyvää ,tai huvittavaa, ottelua.

Chikegi mateli areenalle ja saapuessaan sinne, hän huomasi Kankuroun jo odottavan kärsimättömänä. Tarkistaessaan chackramerkit Chikegi huomasi Karasun ja Kankuroun jo vaihtaneen osia. Sanaakaan virkkamatta kaksi nuorta miestä asettui kohtuullisen välimatkan päähän toisistaan ja otti valmiusasennon. Kankurou oli vahvistanut chackranauhojaan entisestään ja viritti mieltään nopeaan reagointiin. Chikegi taasen seisoi omalla rennolla tavallaan ja vilkuili kaipaavasti toista vyöpussiaan, syvään huokaisten hän kuitenkin vilkaisi ensin Izumoa , saadakseen luvan aloittaa, ja sitten Kankurouta, joka oli aivan liian jännittynyt. Ja huokaisi taas.  
Izumo antoi alkumerkin. Chikegi, haluten päättää koko jutun pian, kurotti käden päänsä taakse, nappasi jostain kiinni, ja teki voimakkaan liikkeen päänsä takaa Kankuroa kohti. Samassa genjutsu purkautui ja auringonvalossa välkehti kirkas katana, jonka käsiosan päässä oli kiinni ketju. Ketjun toinen pää oli Chikegin kädessä, kun itse miekka liisi kovaa vauhtia Kankurouta kohti.  
Ensimmäinen isku vei Karasulta käden, joka edelleen esitti Kankurouta, toinen isku jalan, kolmas halkaisi koko nuken kahtia, neljäs katkaisi kaikki chackrarihmat nuken ja Kankuroun väliltä, viides tiputti Kankuroun housut nilkkoihin ja kuudes pyyhki kasvomaalit naamalta. Koko esityksestä hämmentynyt Kankurou ei edes tajunnut mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut, ennen kuin havahtui kuuntelemaan ympäristöään. Lehahtaen punaiseksi hän poistui paikalta.

"Shousha Hime Chikegi. Akahime Yumi versus Sabaku no Temari.", Izumo kuulosti vaihteeksi kyllästyneeltä. Edellinen matsi oli toki ollut upea ja vaikuttava, mutta ei sitä nyt taisteluitakaan päivässä loputtomasti jaksa. Ja sitä paitsi seuraava ottelu ei luvannut yhtä paljon kuin kahden vierailijan olivat tähän mennessä antaneet.

Yumin ja Temarin taistelu perustui pääosin nopeuteen ja bunshineiden tuomaan illuusioon. Tavallisia kyläläisiä ei otteluun oltu päästetty alunperinkään, mutta joillakin ninjoilla oli vaikeuksia pysyä nopeasti liikkuvan Yumin perässä. Temarin Kamaitachit löivät ohitse nopeasta tytöstä ja Yumi sai vihdoin mahdollisuutensa iskeä Temariin. Temarin ollessa selin tähän, hän loi hiekkabunshinin ja siirtyi Temarin kääntyessä blondin kuolleessa kulmassa. Temarin hyökätessä hiekkabunshiniin Yumi iski takaapäin kunain tylpällä päällä.

Shousha Akahime Yumi! Kolmas, eli toiseksi viimeinen kierros alkaa. Ensimmäinen ottelu on Wakari Yasuin ja Aohime Yukin!  
Izumo odotti jo innolla. Pääsisivätkö vieraat viimeiseen otteluun asti, jolloin he taistelisivat toisiaan vastaan. Ajatus vaikutti uskomattomalta. Mahdollisuus nähdä ottelu, joka olisi hyvin korkeatasoinen, jos kaksikon tähän mennessä osoittamissa taidoissa oli jotain pohjaa. Pudistaen päätään hän antoi huomaamattaan aloitusmerkin kahdelle kunoichille.

"Tästä se hupi vasta alkaa! Okufukai maboroshi no jutsu (Techique of deep sleep)! No niin,  
Unessa on. Sukusuku mõningukõru (äkkinäinen herätys)! Ja tämä on Kawariyasui no nemaki tekniikka (epävakaan pyjaman tekniikka).", Chikegi sanoi virnistellen tyytyväisenä katsomossa, Tentenin katsellessa kiinnostuneena areenalla pian tapahtuvia asioita. Tätä ei voinut missata.  
Onkohan tuo tyyppi aivan terve? Ensin nukahtaa juuri taistelun alkaessa ja nyt ei vaikuta kovin vakaalta. Vilkuilee ympärilleen kuin etsien jotain.. Oh crap! Sasuke heräsi mietteistään, kun uninen poika asteli häntä kohti murhanhimo katseessa. Yhä lähestyvä poika alkoi rauhallisesti tehdä käsimerkkejä.  
"Shitenshin no jutsu!"

Katsomosta kuului korkea "Mitä!?", kun Ino tajusi pojan käyttävän oman klaaninsa jutsua. Sen ei pitäisi olla mahdollista, jo itse jutsu vaati suurta mielen kapasiteettia... Mutta yksi ero tässä kyllä on, hän ei lyyhistynyt vaikka siirtyikin toiseen mieleen.  
"Yasui on mestari tuossa. Jos hän löytää mieleisensä jutsun, hän ottaa ja kehittää sen omaan käyttöön sopivaksi.", Chikegi selitti monotonisesti.  
Ino katsoi yllättyneenä lähellä nojailevaa nuorta miestä. Mies nojasi kaiteeseen rennosti, Tentenin notkuessa vieressä ja käyden hyvin yksipuolista keskustelua tämän kanssa.

"Minä, Aohime Yuki, luovutan tämä ottelun.", Yasui sanoi yllättävän asiallisesti Yukin ruumiissa. Izumo kuulutti Wakari Yasuin ottelun voittajaksi ja siten myös toiseksi finalistiksi. Seuraavaa ottelua varten hän kuulutti kentälle Hime Chikegin ja Akahime Yumin.

Ennen saapumistaan kentälle Chikegi vaihtoi pari sanaa Yasuin kanssa, ja erotessaan heilautti kättään selän taakse jäävälle Yasuille. Yumi katseli vastustajaansa sekoittuneella kiinnostuksella ja arvioivalla katsella. Chikegi oli osoittanut aikaisemmissa otteluissaan suurta taitoa hallitsemillaan aloilla, mutta epäselväksi jäivät pojan kestävyys ja voima. Mikään aikaisemmista otteluista ei ollut saanut poikaa näyttämään taitojensa todellista mittaa.  
Nyt poika seisoi kentän laidalla, nojaten rauhallisesti kentän seinään silmät suljettuina. Kiirettä pitämättä nuori mies kohotti toisen kätensä sille paikalle missä anbuilla oli yleensä tapasi olla tatuointi asemansa merkiksi, ja asetti sormensa yksinkertaisen merkin päälle. Paikasta tuli hieman savua ja pian Chikegin kädessä oli tumma puinen parimetrinen taistelusauva, jonka keskiosa ja jonkin verran päistä oli kääritty punaisella kankaalla. Molemmista päistä kangasta oli jätetty muutama suikale vain koristeeksi kieputtamatta sauvan ympärille. Chikegi kiepautti sauvan niin, että se oli hänen niskansa takana ja kädet lepäsivät sen päällä.  
Yumi keräsi ympäriltään hiekkaa paria kunaita varten ja otti matalamman asennon. Izumon käsi tuli rauhallisesti alas ja aloitti ottelun. Aluksi Yumi vain tarkkaili vastustajansa liikkeitä. Tai siis, olisi tarkkaillut mikäli niitä olisi ollut. Chikegi vain seisoi kentällä näyttäen hyvin kyllästyneeltä.  
Chikegillä oli yllään maastonvihreä hihaton paita, tummat ja löysät housut ja kotelot sidottuina tavallisiin paikkoihin. Tämän hiukset ulottuivat puoleenselkään ja ne oli sidottu kiinni vihreällä nauhalla yläselästä. Ei mitään erityisen erottuvaa siis.  
Chikegi toi kämmenensä yhteen, teki pari käsimerkkiä ja huusi: "Komaseru no kibun: Locoroco taifuu!" (hämmentävän mielen tekniikka: locoroco pyörre) Ja samassa kentälle ilmestyi lukuisia vaaleanpunaisia ja pinkkeja pomppivia palloja, jotka lauloivat locorocoa. Sasukelle tämä pinkkeyden ylikyllästymä aiheutti mielen pahanlaitaisen lakon ja tämä kupsahti tajuttomana maahan.

Izumo talsi itsekin kentälle hieman järkyttyneenä. Tämä -ah- niin pelottava taito mitä muukalainen oli osoittanut kammotti häntä. Mutta sitä suuremmalla syyllä se antoi suuria lupauksia viimeisestä ottelusta Hime Chikegin ja Wakari Yasuin välillä.  
"Shousha, Hime Chikegi! Finaaliottelu Hime Chikegin ja Wakari Yasuin välillä. Aloittakaa kun teille parhaiten sopii."

Kaksi nuorta lähestyi toisiaan hieman kyyryssä, täydellinen keskittyminen toisen liikkeisiin. Molemmilla toinen käsi oli selän takana ja silmät olivat kaventuneet viiruiksi. Molenpien kädet kohosivat yhtä aikaa ja selät suorituivat huomatavasti. Kova huuto kajahti areenalla kun Yasui ja Chikegi aloittivat ottelunsa.  
"YAN-KEN-PO!" huusivat molemmat ja iskivät nyrkillä kolme kertaa, viimeisellä avaten nyrkkinsä.  
"Ha! Kivi!"  
"Veli kulta, minullapa onkin paperi. Hävisit." Chikegi totesi rauhallisesti.  
"Epäreilua! Sä voitit viimeksi. JA sitä ennen! Ja sitä, ja sitä ja sitä ennen! Millon mä muka oon voittanu?! Ei tarttis ottaa niin vakavasti, täähän on vaan peli.."  
"Aivan, Yasui. Aivan. Se on vain peli. Miksi sitten pistää pystyyn moinen show?"  
"Mikä show? Mähän vaan rauhallisesti totesin, etten oo ikinä voittanu. Ni! Sää huijaat kuitenkin."

Mutinaa.  
Yleisö seurasi epätietoisena asioien saamaa käännettä. Suuria lupauksia tehnyt finaaliottelu oli muuttunut kivi-paperi-sakset - peliksi ja nyt ottelijat, tai ehkä pikemminkin ottelija, vain kinasi tuloksesta. Vanhemman näköinen nosti katseensa Izumoon ja tiedusteli viivytystä voittajan kuulutukselle. Hämmentyneenä Izumo tallusteli kentälle ja lausui.  
"Tämän Konohan kevättaiston voittajaksi selviytyi Hime Chikegi. Illalla on luvassa tanssiaiset ja ottelijoiden tulee osallistua siihen, seuralaisen kanssa. Tanssiaiset alkavat 1900 ja päättyvät kun Hokage-sama niin määrää."  
"Tanssiaiset?!" kuului Yumin ja Yukin kauhistunut huuto.  
-


End file.
